


Prove the Start

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Sallah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove the Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Sallah was not, by any means, averse to hard work. She'd thrown herself body and soul into life on Pern beside the man she'd chosen as husband. She'd given sweat and blood to proving their stake right alongside of him. She'd committed to the new life by giving him children to prove their marriage.

And then Thread had come, showing them new levels of adversity to overcome.

With her will, her mind, and her skills, Sallah worked to overcome the new menace. They had made a beginning here, and she was not going to turn away from whatever it took.


End file.
